


"Where does it hurt?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Striketober 2020 [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: It's not Strike's leg that's causing him pain.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955392
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Where does it hurt?"

Robin places a cup of tea in front of him and joins him on the office sofa, still shocked at his disproportionate reaction to what appeared a relatively minor trip. He’s normally more stoic.

“Where does it hurt?”

He sniffs and swallows, not meeting her eye.

“It’s not that,” he croaks out. “I spoke to Ted earlier. It would have been Joan’s 70th birthday today.”

“So here, then?” Robin lays her hand gently over his heart. Strike covers it with his own and squeezes before bringing it to his lips, wondering for the millionth time how he got so lucky.


End file.
